


Автостопом по эмоциям

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Derek-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предканон.<br/>Чтобы научиться лучше чувствовать эмоции и набраться опыта, Дерек отправляется автостопом по штатам Нью-Йорк, Пенсильвания и Огайо.<br/>Написано для Teen wolf лотереи 2 тур, по заданной теме "Дерек. Путешествие автостопом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автостопом по эмоциям

**Author's Note:**

> * - «Достоинство, свобода и независимость» девиз штата Пенсильвания.  
> **, *** - Волк и Вольф. Практически это игра слов, основанная на инциденте у кафе и имени оборотня. Так как имя Вольфган на английском пишется - Wolfgang, сокращенное Вольф - Wolfe, а волк - wolf, Цыпа упрямо называет его Вульф (Волк), а Вольфганг всегда поправляет - Вольф.

Часть 1

Лора говорит, что надо использовать все возможности, чтобы научиться чувствовать эмоции, разделять запахи и лучше себя контролировать. И Дерек старается.

Его контроль почти безупречен, но вот ощущения пока не идеальны.

\- Иди туда, где много разных людей - парк, ярмарка, метро... - советует Лора. - Только прошу, не в час пик! Не иди туда, где плотная толпа, это бессмысленно и ты только разозлишься. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты потерял контроль, когда вокруг много людей.

И Дерек старается. Но...

В парке все слишком заняты сами собой, на ярмарке слишком шумно и эмоции людей слишком неестественно яркие, как и раскрашенные аттракционы, а метро Дерек просто не любит. Поэтому за завтраком, насыпая в чашку Лоре хлопья, он сказал:

\- Я хочу проехать автостопом по соседнему штату и обратно. Ты не против?

Он выжидающе смотрел, как она залила свои хлопья молоком и высыпала сверху горсть голубики.

\- Я смогу увидеть совершенно разных людей, - продолжал молодой оборотень, - они будут в естественной среде, на своей территории, я имею ввиду машину, они захотят пообщаться и я смогу сопоставить свои наблюдения с реальными фактами. К тому же, есть еще и придорожные кафе.

\- Знаешь, Дерек, - задумчиво сказала Лора, ковыряя ложкой в чашке, - а это хорошая идея, мне нравится. У тебя отличный контроль, это будет интересный опыт. - Она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. - Куда ты поедешь?

\- На запад, до Огайо. Хотя думаю одной Пенсильвании мне не хватит и я все же прокачусь и по Огайо.

\- Отлично! «Достоинство, свобода и независимость»*- подходящий девиз штата, чтобы начать путь. Я предупрежу соседние стаи и тамошних охотников, чтобы они не приняли тебя за омегу... они вроде как не враждуют... сейчас... - Лора на мгновение чуть нахмурилась и, хмыкнув, добавила. - Будем называть это - «Исследовательской работой Дерека Хейла «Автостопом по эмоциям»». - И рассмеялась.

Дерек улыбнулся, а у самого сжималось сердце. Лора смеялась как мама, так же ярко и тепло. Дерек скучал по ней, он скучал по ним всем. Он никогда не переставал думать о них.

Словно почувствовав его настроение, Лора накрыла его ладонь своей, внимательно заглядывая в глаза. «Почему словно? Лора его Альфа, конечно она почувствовала его тоску».

\- Дерек, главное, что МЫ вместе.

Он в ответ лишь кивнул, возвращаясь к плите за яичницей и беконом. Эти слова были как мантра и были сказаны, наверно, уже миллион раз. Дерек был с ней согласен, теперь это главное.

\- Когда ты едешь? - спросила Лора, как-будто только что не было общего всплеска боли и тоски. «Безупречный контроль эмоций» - подумал Дерек, а вслух сказал:

\- Завтра после ланча, если ты не против. Все дела я уже закончил. Сниму немного наличных и двинусь в путь.

\- Я буду скучать по твоей кислой моське, - хитро прищурилась она, облизывая ложку и наблюдая, как Дерек недовольно закатил глаза. - И не надо кривиться, ты всегда будешь для меня милым младшим братиком.

\- Да, да, - хмыкнул Дерек, садясь напротив нее за стол и поставив перед собой тарелку с завтраком, - такой милый младший братик с жесткой щетиной, накаченными «банками» и раза в три больше тебя самой.

Лора звонко рассмеялась и Дерек тоже не удержался, попытавшись представить одновременно «милого», «щетина» и «банки».

Это утро было наполнено предвкушением, а весь день был удачным. Вечером они вместе приготовили ужин. Лора упаковала ему в дорогу сэндвичи с приготовленным мясом, пару сладких булочек, пару яблок, а потом они пошли смотреть телек, но не досмотрев фильм до конца, так и заснули на большом диване в гостиной.

А на следующее утро Лора опаздывала и в суматохе собиралась, Дерек на прощанье обнял ее, перехватив у порога, и они пообещали друг другу, что будут себя беречь и не нарываться на неприятности. - Особенно ты, - сказала она, ткнув Дерека в грудь.

\- Не вляпайся в сомнительное приключение.

\- Лора, - поморщился Дерек, - я уже вырос!

И вдруг осекся. Его как ледяной водой окатило. «Сомнительное приключение... когда-то все началось с него». Лора внимательно смотрела на него, провела по волосам, задержала руку на щеке и улыбнулась, ласково и тепло, так, как только она улыбалась. Дерек чуть сильнее прижал ее теплую ладонь к своей щеке, его глаза потеплели:

\- Я тоже буду скучать, очень. Поездка будет недолгой, не больше недели. Я очень быстро вернусь.

\- Ну и отлично! Тогда незачем так грустить и убиваться расставанием! К тому же есть телефоны. Все, я побежала! - протараторила с улыбкой Лора, чмокнула Дерека в нос и выбежала за дверь.

Дерек вздохнул, опираясь спиной на закрытую за сестрой дверь и запихивая руки в карманы джинс. Их связь как-то странно работала, теснее что ли. Возможно, что из-за их семейной трагедии. Возможно из-за того, что пришлось простить его. Дерек не знал. Но расставаться всегда было тяжелее, чем бетам в других стаях, он знает - спрашивал. Хотя после расставания было намного легче, как-будто открыли дверь и выпустили побегать на воле, но их все ровно тянуло быть рядом друг с другом.

Несколько лет назад, когда они смогли осознать, что остались одни и могут полагаться только на самих себя или друг на друга, что их стая теперь состоит из Альфы Лоры, беты Дерека и беты дяди Питера в коматозном состоянии, пришлось учиться жить заново.

Они какое-то время жили вместе, потом разъехались, но вскоре снова стали жить в одной квартире. И только позже, когда Дерек понял, что готов, они стали жить раздельно, но часто встречались и, обязательно в полнолуние, Дерек оставался ночевать в их общей квартире, где осталась жить Лора.

После пожара и побега из Бейкон-Хиллс, Дерек впал в апатию и Лоре пришлось его вытаскивать, но сначала ей самой понадобилось много времени, чтобы смириться, понять, простить, решиться сделать то, что она должна делать. И она сделала.

Однажды утром она открыла дверь своей комнаты, и сказала стоящему посередине гостиной Дереку:

\- На следующей неделе ты идешь учиться, дальше получать образование, - и, на застывший в недоумении взгляд брата, добавила. - Дерек, мы вместе и мы будем жить дальше...

Она что-то еще говорила, но Дерек ее не слушал. Боль и вина грызли его все время, постоянно, не прекращая даже ночью обгладывать до бела кости его сущности. Ему было все ровно, что будет, он уже почти умер.

Ожидая вечерами возвращения Лоры, он ходил по квартире из угла в угол, бездумно передвигал вещи и почти ничем не интересовался. Возвращаясь, Лора иногда заставала брата стоящим у окна. Когда такое случалось, Дерек никогда не слышал ни открывающейся двери, ни приветствия, ни приближения сестры... его Альфы... это было странно, это было страшно. Он как-будто вываливался из реальности, и однажды Лора смогла заглянуть ему в лицо. Тогда, в его глазах, она увидела такой ужас, что даже отшатнулась. Такую боль она не чувствовала даже в тот страшный день - ее как-будто прижгли по всему телу до бела раскаленным железом. Боль была адская и бесконечная. Дерек был весь, целиком и полностью не здесь, он захлебывался в своей боли, в своей потере, в своей вине, ненависти, и у него не хватало сил, чтобы вернуться и жить дальше. Он был там, в их сгоревшем доме, и живьем рвал себя на части, не давая себе ни единого шанса. Почувствовав все это, Лора тихо заплакала и от этого звука Дерек вздрогнул, его взгляд стал осмысленным и он, виновато улыбнувшись и обняв сестру, прошептал:

\- Все хорошо, Лора. Все хорошо.

Но ничего не было хорошо.

Дерек учился, работал, тренировался, но продолжал так же жрать себя изнутри. Лора смотрела на него и все чаще видела большого волка, у которого из пасти стекали сгустки темной крови, он скалился, покачиваясь на слабеющих лапах, и глаза его тускнели.

Лора все больше хмурилась, так же как и Дерек, придумывая как помочь. Не пойдешь же к психологу! Вы видели когда-нибудь психолога для оборотней?

Вот-вот, Лора тоже о таких не знала. Но зато, она знала одно место, куда ходила помогать и учиться читать эмоции. Поэтому в один из выходных Лора пришла в его темную спальню и велела собираться, она понимала, что будет действовать, как костолом, но выбора не было. Дерек сопротивлялся, сразу заподозрив неладное, оскалился, блеснул голубыми глазами оборотня и Лоре пришлось на него по-настоящему рыкнуть, приказать, и Дерек смирился. Быстро собрался и послушно поехал с ней в клинику.

Клиника была ужасной. С порога на Дерека хлынул шквал неприятных запахов, эмоций и голосов, он даже подумал трусливо сбежать, но Лора лишь взглянула на него вмиг покрасневшими глазами и он передумал. На самом деле, это была отличная клиника для людей с проблемами... проблемами с головой... как у Дерека.

Лора подошла на ресепшен, тихо поговорила о чем-то с девушкой и приказала Дереку сесть на кресло в просторной приемной, а сама села напротив у дальней стены.

В клинике было немного пациентов, но они постоянно сменялись, давя на Дерека своими запахами, эмоциями и проблемами. Все время Лора наблюдала за ним и сдерживала его обращение. А Дерек сидел, иногда с силой зажмурив глаза, и на него со всех сторон обрушивались чужие эмоции - боль, потери, убийства, кровь, желание, ненависть, злость, месть, снова боль и сожаление. Со всех сторон сожаление и вина. Он захлебывался в них, и когда волна накрывала его с головой, он терял контроль - когти и клыки удлинялись, ему хотелось вскочить и искромсать всех этих людей, ничего не знающих о настоящей боли и вине, но Лора сдерживала его и он сидел, прижатый ее силой к спинке кресла, каждый раз вздрагивая от очередной волны чужих эмоций и беззвучного приказа Альфы.

Но самое страшное было - слышать рассказы этих поломанных жизнью людей. Если с эмоциями худо-бедно и с помощью Альфы, Дерек как-то справлялся, то перестать слышать он не мог.

У него было ощущение, будто в уши вливают свинец и он, медленно заполняет его и давит на грудную клетку, не давая вздохнуть.

Ближе к вечеру, когда посетителей стало меньше, Лора встала, потянулась, и пошла из приемной в сторону выхода, а Дерек сидел и слушал, как очередной клиент рассказывал трагедию своей семьи, его боль, вину и сожаление. Как женщина винит себя в попытке эвтаназии брата - он умирал от рака, скрипя зубами от боли, и ее единственной мыслью было гуманно прекратить эту его пытку. «Он еще жив и борется, а я думаю об эвтаназии и как буду его хоронить...» - надрывно шептала она и Дерек вдруг увидел лицо мамы в тот день. Она расстроенно качала головой и что-то говорила. Дерек не слышал, но прочитал по губам: «Каждый из нас должен делать то, что должен. У каждого человека есть ответственность и не только за себя, Дерек». И он понял, что несмотря на свою боль, вину, сожаление, гнев, злость, он заставит себя жить дальше. Ради них. Он и Лора последние Хейлы.

Дерек вышел из клиники на ватных ногах, молча сел в машину и, приехав домой, отрубился, а проснувшись через сутки, начал учиться жить заново. Боль и злость никуда не ушли, они стали частью его сущности, но перестали разъедать его, как кислота.

Лора в то утро впервые чмокнула его в нос и сказала, что мальчик вырос и в скором времени заслужит тачку.

Все это было так давно и как-будто вчера.

Дерек покачал головой, довольно хмыкнул, вспоминая детский поцелуй Лоры в нос, в тот день и сегодняшний, и пошел собираться.

Часть 2

Что Дерек понял за пару дней пути, так это то, что эти чокнутые дальнобойщики его не боятся. Совсем. И это, блин, его злило, удивляло и вводило в ступор.

«По-моему они вообще ничего не боятся» - думал он и хмурился, приравнивая их поведение к безрассудству.

Когда его «подхватили» первый раз, он оказался временным напарником огромного небритого мужика. Дерек решил проехать с ним немного на север, а потом двинуть на запад.

Дальнобойщик был угрюм и пах тревогой, но сколько бы Дерек не пытался, не мог понять из-за него тот нервничает или нет. Они немного поболтали о жизни в мегаполисе, сравнили ее с пригородом, мужчина рассказал о ремонте своего дома и ткнул пальцем в фото на приборной панели.

\- Моя младшая дочурка. Приболела. Груз скинул и сразу назад.

\- Надеюсь ничего серьезного? - вежливо предположил Дерек.

\- Не знаю, сейчас в больнице, на обследовании... - он нахмурился. - Вообще-то, тебе повезло. Обычно я не беру попутчиков, но скинув груз, я сразу поехал назад, даже сейчас боюсь заснуть... В общем, ты вовремя нарисовался...

\- Рад помочь, - улыбнулся Дерек. Если честно, постоянно вежливо улыбаться его уже напрягало. Нет, нечаянно вот так помочь он был рад, но если бы еще оставаться самим собой...

Мужик в ответ хмыкнул, будто правильно прочитав его немного искусственную улыбку.

\- Не ссы, я довезу тебя куда надо. Там как раз есть приличный недорогой мотель, переночуешь с комфортом. И кафе там отличное.

Дерек украдкой разглядывал водителя и удивлялся - как этот великан помещается за рулем? Да и вообще, как он с такими габаритами стал дальнобойщиком? У него даже руки были огромные, как две клешни-переростки, - они уверенно обхватывали руль, и Дереку все казалось, что тот сейчас переломится. Увидев бы его на улице, и исключив запахи машинного масла, резины и солярки, Дерек бы подумал, что мужчина строитель или фермер... или лесоруб - это его внешности больше подходило. Но несмотря на свои габариты, подъехав к стоянке рядом с мотелем, дальнобойщик ловко проскользнул между сиденьем и рулем на подножку и грузно спрыгнул вниз, кабина упруго покачнулась на идеальных амортизаторах. Дерек мягко выпрыгнул с другой стороны и вытащил свой потертый кожаный рюкзак. - Спасибо за компанию, парень. Удачи, - мужчина протянул руку и Дерек ее охотно пожал. Ладонь была сухая, а хватка крепкая, если бы она принадлежала оборотню, сложно было бы представить какая физическая мощь была бы заключена в этом теле.

\- Спасибо Вам, что подвезли. Скорейшего выздоровления вашей дочке.

Тот лишь кивнул в ответ и пошел в сторону кафе.

Смотря ему в спину, Дерек вдруг понял, что устал. За первый день с этим человеком, заваленным своими проблемами, Дерек устал так, как никогда раньше.

Эта усталость была какая-то болезненная, не здоровая. Чужая тревога давила, не отпускала и вмешивалась в контроль над волком. Дерек весь день промучился, одергивая себя, но все же, оценивая результат, остался очень доволен. Именно такое общение, вернее недообщение, помогало учиться лучше концентрироваться и держать себя в руках.

Когда Дерек завалился в маленький номер, его хватило лишь на душ, булочку и стакан воды, после он вырубился и проснулся лишь на следующий день к позднему завтраку.

***

Завтракая в кафе, Дерек разглядывал посетителей, пытаясь предположить - кто согласиться его подвезти?

Кандидаты появились неожиданно. И сразу двое. Старички бодро взяли его в оборот, предложив довести до соседнего города, в обмен на его помощь, и заверив, что оттуда ему будет проще найти попутку на запад, в Пенсильванию. Дерек согласился и теперь трясся в открытом кузове пикапа. И это было здорово! Он, со злорадством над самим собой, сравнивал себя с собакой, высунувшейся из окна, но не мог ни приподниматься над крышей кабины, ловя ветер, ни перестать проводить эту аналогию. Наконец, окончательно на себя разозлившись, он отвернулся, сел задницей на жесткий пол и завороженно смотрел, как между густых деревьев вдаль из под колес уходит дорога.

Городок был очень маленький. Пикап поплутал по узеньким улочкам и остановился рядом с маленьким аккуратным домом, окруженным густой зарослью деревьев. Дерек подтащил генератор ближе к борту и выпрыгнул из кузова.

\- Куда его нести-то? - спросил он, открывая кузов машины.

\- Так за дом, там специальное место для него уже сделано, - прошамкал один из старичков. Дерек кивнул.

Эта дура была тяжелой. Дерек еле дотащил этот чертов генератор! Пришлось даже пару раз остановиться, чтобы перевести дух. Старички суетились рядом - предлагая ему то воду, то полотенце. Дерек лишь хмуро качал головой и думал: «Как бы они его сами-то перли?»

\- Отцы, а как бы вы его сюда сами поставили? - все же решил спросить он, когда запихал эту махину под навесик и сел рядом отдышаться.

\- Так никак, нет никого у нас, а сами мы его даже вытащить не смогли бы, если бы не ты, подождали бы, пока кто-нибудь из соседей согласиться или вон Джо бы уговорили.

\- Ммм... - это прозвучало излишне значительно, Дерек осекся и добавил. - А подключать кто будет?

\- Еще не договорились, - обиженно надул губы другой старичок. Дерек почуял обиду и догадался, что или нужно было заплатить больше, чем они могут, или слишком долго ждать.

\- Много за работу просят? - предположил он.

\- Да ужас! Совсем сдурели! Соседи называется! - забавно всплеснул руками старичок и Дерек улыбнулся.

\- Могу сделать за несколько часов, если есть все материалы и инструменты. Старички напряглись и Дерек почувствовал их интерес, похожий на охотничий азарт, когда пес берет след и чувствует легкую для себя добычу.

\- А сколько просишь? - желание старичка поторговаться было настолько читаемым, что Дерек снова улыбнулся. Ему было не сложно сделать, он умел, у него даже был допуск к таким работам, поэтому помочь было легко.

\- Денег не нужно. Воды, душ после работы и поесть на дорогу, - он посмотрел, прищурившись, и старички синхронно кивнули.

\- Парень, откуда ты родом?

\- Из Бейкон-Хиллс, - помедлив, ответил Дерек.

***

Вернувшись на трассу, Дерек не долго простоял на обочине, поглядывая на закат. Грузовик, громко пыхнув, остановился и он оказался в шумной компании близнецов.

Сначала оборотень не понял, что водителей двое, уж очень их запахи были похожи, и один был за рулем, а другой спал на лежанке, прикрытой от посторонних глаз, но когда второй высунулся посмотреть с кем разговаривает его брат, Дерек даже отшатнулся от неожиданности.

Братья были очень похожи, во всем. И были очень веселые. До поздней ночи рассказывали пошлые истории и вспоминали девочек из придорожных кафешек... они вообще запоминали кафешки по официанткам и девочкам. Потом братья, не слушая возражений, запихали Дерека спать на лежанку, предупредив, что у них будет ночная разгрузка и остановка. И пока Дерек пытался заснуть, тихо спорили, в каком ночном кафе остановятся. Ну, как в кафе, на самом деле они хотели заехать к официанткам в разных городках. Наконец, они успокоились, договорившись заехать к обеим. Дерек вздохнул, покачав головой. «Мда... те еще ходоки».

Их эмоции было достаточно просто читать - азартны и доброжелательны, а пахли братья сытостью и сексом. Они любили свою работу, любили быть в пути, они всегда были вместе и они отлично сработались. Дерек отдыхал в их компании, позволив себе расслабиться. Давно у него такого не было, обычно все напряжены рядом с ним, но эти братья были другими. Они ехали весь следующий день, съезжая с трассы, заезжая в небольшие города и разгружая часть груза на склады гипермаркетов, и Дерек, решив пока не менять средство передвижения и под предлогом «размяться», использовал возможность вскользь понаблюдать за тихой жизнью городков.

Братья оставили его в придорожном кафе чуть в стороне от основной трассы, вернее, он сам остался, решив, что слишком засиделся в этой кабине, а они поехали дальше.

Дерек сидел за столиком у окна, наблюдая как большой, но изворотливый «человек» разворачивается и отъезжает от забегаловки, обдавая стоящие на стоянке легковушки желтой пылью.

Подошедшая официантка улыбнулась ему, подливая кофе и явно приглашая, но Дерек сразу отрицательно покачал головой ей в ответ. Не за чем обнадеживать девчонку, когда нет желания задерживаться и ты хочешь лишь идти по дороге, вперед и вперед. Девушка недовольно поджала губы и отошла.

Дерек беззвучно хмыкнул - он и близнецам отказал, недвусмысленно предлагавшим вместе заночевать в мотеле. Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось... Нет, не так. Ему хотелось, что уж там, надо быть честным хотя бы перед самим собой, но близнецы не видели его. Что они о нем знали? За кого принимали? Просто секс это нормально, но как на зло именно сейчас Дерек так не хотел, и постоянно ловил себя на мысли: «Дурдом какой-то, никакого страха. Я что совсем не опасен что ли? Да хотя бы на вид!»

На вид Дерек точно не был милым юношей, а с отросшей щетиной уж точно только брутальным мужиком. Поэтому доброжелательность всех встреченных им людей его удивляла и воспринималась с опаской. Он даже подумал, что эта доброжелательность - поголовное сумасшествие или какая-то разновидность деформации психики дальнобойщиков и, одновременно с этим, невероятное везение. В последнее, если честно, оборотень не особо верил.

Дерек покачал головой и, поднимая чашку, снова посмотрел в окно. После шумного мегаполиса картина за окном умиротворяла, он и не подозревал, что соскучился по тихим городкам и почти безлюдному виду за окном.

Допив кофе и оставив деньги с щедрыми чаевыми, он закинул кожаный рюкзак на плечо и вышел на стоянку. Машин было мало, солнце еще не садилось, поэтому Дерек, удобней перехватив лямку, вышел на дорогу и быстро пошел по краю обочины.

Часть 3

\- Эй, парень! Тебе куда? - в открытое окно крикнул водитель.

\- Туда, - Дерек махнул рукой в сторону их общего движения и улыбнулся. Это как всегда сработало. Мужчина в годах какое-то время разглядывал его и, улыбнувшись, кивнул головой.

\- Запрыгивай.

Дерек открыл пассажирскую дверь грузовика и замер, на него хлынул запах оборотня чужой стаи, а взглянув выше, наткнулся на такие же, как у него голубые глаза оборотня.

\- Не дури, парень, - сказал мужичок, повернувшись к нему всем корпусом и показывая открытые ладони. - Мне нечего с тобой делить. Я всего лишь предложил тебя подвести.

Дерек нахмурился, оценивая опасность и принимая решение. Он не чувствовал агрессии незнакомца, только напряжение. Дерек пару минут смотрел ему в глаза, кивнул, соглашаясь, что делить им действительно нечего, и, кинув рюкзак в ноги сиденья, поднялся в кабину. Дальнобойщик одобрительно хмыкнул и, мягко тронув грузовик с места, сказал:

\- Вот и ладненько.

\- Куда добираешься? - начал расспросы чужой оборотень, как только грузовик набрал скорость. Дерек чувствовал, что его как-будто сканируют насквозь, пытаясь считать мысли и намерения. Вообще-то, Дерек сейчас пытался сделать то же самое, поэтому одернул себя, приказывая быть менее подозрительным.

\- Да так, никуда в общем-то, просто путешествую.

\- Хм... Интересно... а зачем?

Дерек немного растерялся, поймав себя на мысли, что не хочет признаваться в причине своей поездки. Глупо, да?

\- Ну... - Ты не омега, это я вижу. Так что забыл оборотень-бета один, на дороге, далеко от своей стаи?

\- Опыт ищу... наверное...

\- Да, ладно! Хочешь познать радости приключений омеги? Что уж теперь, все равно ведь по крупицам расскажешь, а я умею задавать правильные вопросы. Так что давай колись и рассказывай нормально, - он мельком глянул на Дерека и подмигнул. Это выглядело так... по-семейному. Дерек не ожидал и, поддавшись моменту, сломался:

\- На самом деле ничего особенного. Образовалось несколько выходных, устал от мегаполиса, захотел попрактиковаться в определении эмоций людей, придумал вариант - путешествие автостопом.

\- Смело, учитывая, что тебя и правда могли бы принять за омегу, и интересно. Я бы до такого не додумался, - дальнобойщик покачал головой.

Дерек не мог понять он одобряет его решение или считает слишком опасным. Было интересно узнать его мнение, при этом он совершенно точно не хотел услышать неодобрение от оборотня чужой стаи, даже если он старше, опытней и доброжелательно настроен.

\- Слушай, а сам-то ты как? - спросил Дерек, надеясь перевести разговор на другую тему. - Оборотень и вдруг дальнобойщик.

\- Перевозки грузов семейный бизнес моей стаи. Правда, я единственный оборотень за рулем, все остальные люди, даже женщины есть, но в стае больше нет оборотня пожелавшего постоянно колесить по штатам... я вот думаю, что возможно я единственный такой оборотень, за рулем грузовика. Альфа не против, охотники привыкли, все счастливы. Кстати, зовут-то тебя как?

\- Дерек, - не раздумывая ответил он и поймал на себе изучающий взгляд. По лицу дальнобойщика было видно, что он о чем-то вспоминает.

\- Дерек ..., - сказал тот с интонацией, предлагающей сказать фамилию.

\- Хейл. Дерек Хейл.

\- Хейл значит, - сказал оборотень и нахмурился и Дерек заметил, что у него блеснули голубым глаза.

\- Все знают, да? - спросил Дерек, не уточняя, но точно зная, что оборотень поймет о чем он спрашивает. Мужчина вздохнул, перехватывая руль поудобней.

\- Дерек, оборотней убивают, часто и постоянно, но никогда еще не сжигали семью полностью... заживо... вместе с людьми и детьми. Нам тоже больно, парень. Это преступление само по себе ужасно, а учитывая, что особей нашего вида мало, все видится еще хуже. Они помолчали и мужчина добавил:

\- Мне жаль, Дерек. Я помню Питера, мы были знакомы. Отличный был мужик...

\- Он еще жив, - почти зло процедил Дерек.

\- Остынь, я знаю... только это не жизнь. Ты же сам понимаешь, что это не жизнь.

Дерек не хотел говорить о Питере. Вспоминать о нем, о всей семье - это все ровно что ковырять тупыми ножами в незаживающих ранах. Он вообще не хотел говорить о семье и случившемся с кем бы то ни было.

Неожиданно тишину разбил треск рации, и Дерека отпустило, оказывается он был очень напряжен.

\- Волк*! Прием! Это Цыпа, ты на какой сейчас? - раздался звонкий голос из рации и Дерек удивленно вскинул брови: «Волк?».

Дальнобойщик то ли скривился, то ли так криво улыбнулся, снял микрофон с крепежа на панели и, нажав кнопку, ответил:

\- Давно не слышались, Цыпа. Это Вольф**. В начале 76-й. Прием.

\- А че ты там делаешь?! Волк! Ты же на Колумбус всегда прешь?

\- В этот раз делаю круг почета по всему штату Огайо. Что хотел-то? Прием.

\- А, так я предупредить хотел. В начале 70-й и 76-й питтсбургские молодчики на байках объявились. Новенькие.

\- ОК. Значит непуганые еще... мальчики.

\- Тебе не повезет пересечься, они сегодня на 70-й. Я развлекусь.

Мужчина улыбнулся и хмыкнул.

\- В другой раз повезет. Сам-то в порядке?

\- Все отлично. Если что, Вольф, я на связи.

\- ОК. Я тоже. Конец связи.

Вольф закрепил микрофон на место и посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Отомри, парень.

\- Он знает, что ты оборотень?! - удивился Дерек.

\- Пф! Нет, конечно! У меня характерное имя - Вольфганг, - сказал он и рассмеялся. - Можешь себе представить? Дальнобойщик Вольфганг! Умора!

Дерек осторожно улыбнулся. Во-первых, он все еще оценивал это не сочетаемое сочетание - имени, сущности и профессии. Во-вторых, рассмеявшись, все же не хотелось бы обидеть. Оборотень ему нравился - никакой излишней агрессии, спокойный, самодостаточный, уверенный в себе. У него многому можно было бы научиться.

\- Да, имя у тебя весьма... описательное, а Цыпа... я даже боюсь вслух предположить откуда у него такое прозвище, - улыбаясь, сказал он.

И Вольф снова рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо, что он тебя не слышит, а то за твои предположения, и несмотря на то, что Цыпа дохлый, как подросток, он бы вцепился в тебя зубами, - хитро прищурился Вольф и Дерек рассмеялся. - Ага, зубами, хотя и не оборотень, но когда не за рулем, тормозов у него нет. Как-то давно была потасовка, наших пацанов пасли. Я имею ввиду, дальнобойщиков на этом направлении, мы же все друг друга знаем. Так вот, мы только познакомились, в придорожной кафешке сидели, там же семья с детьми отдыхала и они включили по телеку мульт, как сейчас помню, «Цыпленок Цыпа». Что ржешь? - возмутился Вольф и притворно оскалился. - Так и называется! Так вот, сидим мы и тут Цыпа, тогда еще «Малой», вскакивает и орет «Напали! На нас напали!» и бегом из кафе, мы в окно и видим, как наш малец к стоящим фурам бежит. Мы следом. В общем, четверо пацанов что-то с дальнобойщиком не поделили, а может и грабануть решили. Хотя, что у нас брать, наличных-то минимум... Ну, в общем, мы им наподдали, вернулись в кафе, сидим, продолжаем кофе хлебать, после выброса адреналина зависли, смотрим телек... Да, да, дальнобойщики смотрели мульт... Господи, это постыдный факт моего прошлого, - со смешком добавил Вольф и покачал головой в ответ на смех Дерека. - В общем, сидим, смотрим и тут по телеку Цыпленок Цыпа тоже как заорал «Напали!» и бегает, как ненормальный. Ну, мы все, как один, заржали и признали, что «малой» уже не «Малой», а вылитый «Цыпа». Потом часто вспоминали этот момент. Так и привязалось к нему это прозвище.

\- А ты? Твое прозвище сокращенное от Вольфганг? - отсмеявшись предположил Дерек.

\- Почти... я рычал, когда дрался, - объяснил Вольф и Дерек уловил в его голосе раскаяние.

\- Если честно, я чуть не поседел, когда он в кафе при всех сказал: «А ты тогда будешь Волком! Очень правдоподобно рычишь!». Я на измене, он скалится, сижу вспоминаю. Вроде не обращался - когти не лезли, клыками не клацал, глазами не светил. Опыт драк-то огромный. В общем, в итоге и ко мне прицепилось прозвище.

\- Мда... - хмыкнул улыбающийся Дерек. - Почти палево.

\- Ага, есть немного.

Да, оборотень оказался тем еще живчиком, веселым и интересным, рассказывал истории, которых нахватался в многочисленных рейсах, но в отличии от близнецов рассказывал совсем другие и все не про себя. Они были живые, яркие, теплые. От них у Дерека щемило в груди, но ему все ровно было хорошо.

Вольф пах дорогой, машинным маслом, беконом, а еще волком, мудрым и спокойным. Он щурил глаза и по его загорелому лицу пробегали глубокие морщинки. Он, как и близнецы, часто улыбался, это было заметно по лучикам морщинок в уголках глаз, даже когда он был серьезен. И у него был лукавый взгляд, как-будто он знал о Дереке больше, чем Дерек сам о себе знал.

\- И представляешь, - продолжал рассказывать Вольф, ударяя широкой мозолистой ладонью по рулю, - они входят домой, расслабленные и уставшие после званного ужина, а их встречают довольные дети, брат с сестрой, перемазанные розовой краской и счастливо заявляют, что покрасили кошку так же клево, как мама краситься.

Дерек засмеялся, представив лица несчастных родителей.

\- Они потом эту приторно розовую гадость недели две отдирали от дверей и пола. Хорошо, что дети красили только на кухне! Их отец горестно сожалел, что они не додумались сделать это в гараже! - оборотень раскатисто и громко рассмеялся...

И в этот момент Дерека скрутило.

В глазах потемнело, тело прошило спазмом боли от темечка до пальцев ног. Он скорее почувствовал, чем понял, что его на мгновение выгнуло над пассажирским сиденьем, а потом он рухнул обратно, бесконтрольно выпуская когти и скалясь отросшими клыками.

\- Дерек?! - воскликнул Вольф, разглядывая почти обратившегося оборотня и изменился в лице, увидев что-то уже знакомое. - Во черт!

Свернув к обочине, поставил грузовик на ручник и перебирался к Дереку.

\- Парень, очнись, - позвал его Вольф, осторожно потрепав по плечу и прикасаясь ладонью к щеке. - Дерек! Дерек, кто? Это Лора?

Дерек, зажмурив глаза, пару минут молчал, пытаясь справиться с болью и собираясь с силами.

\- Да, - наконец прохрипел он и открыл глаза. Вольф приподнял в удивлении бровь.

\- У тебя глаза голубые... - нахмурившись, объяснил он свое удивление и добавил. - Не красные... Это точно Лора?

Дерек не мог говорить, поэтому он только кивнул, чувствуя, что из груди вырвали огромный шмат живого и еще трепещущего. Дышать было тяжело.

Вольф открыл пассажирскую дверь, выбрался из кабины и потащил Дерека за собой.

\- Тебе нужен свежий воздух, - объяснил он, когда Дерек заторможено стал сопротивляться.

Дерек позволил вытащить себя из кабины, но как только ноги коснулись земли, он оттолкнул Вольфа чуть сильнее, сделал несколько шагов в высокую траву поля у дороги и, больше не в силах сдерживаться, закричал.

От этого крика у Вольфа заложило уши, по коже пробежал озноб, а внутренности свело судорогой. Дерек опустил голову, снова вскинулся и зарычал, как рычат беты призывая своего Альфу. Не выдержав, Вольф прижал ладони к ушам, пытаясь хоть как-то отгородиться от накатывающих эмоций, стоял и смотрел на сгорбленную спину, обтянутую черной кожаной курткой, но звериная сущность все ровно чувствовала, что случилось страшное и не поправимое.

Дерек развернулся к нему лицом и посмотрел на Вольфа, тот как раз опускал руки вниз.

\- Лора погибла, - глухо сказал Дерек, наблюдая, как дальнобойщик хмуриться, и сожаление и боль в его глазах делали Дерека еще слабее. - Мне нужно вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

\- Я сейчас узнаю есть ли кто рядом пустой. Договорюсь, чтобы тебе помогли доехать в Питтсбург как можно быстрее, - ответил он, быстро просчитывая варианты, и добавил. - Мне очень жаль, Дерек.

\- Да... жаль... - тихо ответил Дерек сам себе, когда Вольф уже забрался в кабину и переговаривался по рации. Провел широкой ладонью по щеке и замер, удивленно разглядывая влажные линии жизни и судьбы. Потом повернулся к грузовику спиной и отрешенно наблюдал, как ветер волнами перекатывает траву.

\- Да... жаль... - повторил он и поджал губы. - Жаль, что теперь ничего не будет так, как прежде.

\- Дерек, - позвал его Вольф через несколько минут, - я сам тебя довезу. Он помолчал немного и добавил:

\- Дерек, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас у тебя нет Альфы?... ты омега...

\- Технически есть, это тот, кто убил Лору.

\- Но ты ему не подчинился... и не собираешься...

\- Разве я могу ему подчиниться?! - зло выплюнул Дерек.

Вольф нахмурился, прикусывая губу, помолчал, разглядывая его, и наконец ответил:

\- Я уверен, что у тебя хватит сил не подчиниться, даже если он тебе прикажет.

Через несколько часов, спускаясь по трапу самолета в аэропорту Нью-Йорка, Дерек думал только о том, что и как он сделает с убийцей своей сестры, убийцей его Альфы.


End file.
